


Wedding?

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Proposals don't always go as planned.For my "joking" square for Ironstrange Bingo





	Wedding?

"JARVIS, do you think Stephen will like this?" Tony asks holding up the ring he had spent a month perfecting. He had wanted to have it finished on the last day of March. Unfortunately he had taken a day too long.

"My sensors indicate that it is quite lovely. I am sure that Dr. Strange will find it quite appealing," JARVIS says and Tony sighs.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Tony whispers softly.

"Every indicator tells me that he will say yes," JARVIS says and Tony breathes a sigh of relief. He's still holding the ring when Stephen steps through the doors of the lab.

"Tony?"

"Uh...Marry me?" Tony says and Stephen blinks a couple of times and bursts out laughing. Tony shrinks back a little and stares at the ground.

"Good one Tony. You almost got me. Good joke," Stephen says Tony discreetly wipes away a tear before Stephen can see it.

"Y...yeah a joke," Tony says.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" Stephen says and Tony nods and Stephen laughs again and says, "got you."

"Yeah, good joke... I'm just gonna work in the lab," Tony says.

"Do you want company?" Stephen asks.

"No!" Tony says too quickly and Stephen looks hurt, and Tony panics and says, "it's just that I don't think I would be very good company right now."

"Oh okay, but I'll bring you down some lunch later how does that sound?" Stephen asks.

"No thank you," Tony says afraid of another joke.

"Oh...alright. I suppose I'll see you later?"

"Maybe," Tony says and watches Stephen leave the lab. 

"JARVIS, blackout mode," Tony says and waits for confirmation before going over to one of his drawers.

"Sir, I must advise you that this is not a good idea. You put so much work into staying sober..."

"Mute!" Tony shrieks and JARVIS cuts off midsentence. He opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle of Scotch and begins opening the top of the bottle.

Stephen sets down the book he had been reading. It had been almost three hours since he let Tony do his work and even though Tony said not to bother he still gets up and makes a couple of sandwiches.

"JARVIS, ask Tony if he wants to come up here for lunch or for me to come down there."

"No," JARVIS says and Stephen startles. JARVIS has never outright said no to anyone but those who hurt Tony. And he's never done it to Stephen. 

"JARVIS, is Tony alright?" Stephen asks worried.

"You didn't seem to care about his feelings this morning. Why do you care now?"

"JARVIS are you okay?" Stephen asks abandoning the sandwiches and going down to the lab to find it locked.

"JARVIS let me in," Stephen says.

"Full lockdown protocol," JARVIS says and Stephen sighs and calls out for Tony and can only hear soft sighs.

"Sorry about this," Stephen says and makes a portal and finds Tony sitting on the floor staring at a full bottle of Scotch.

"Oh Tony what happened?" Stephen asks settling down beside him.

"I wanted to take a drink but Pepper and you would be sad and o couldn't. All I could do was stare at it," Tony says softly.

"Why'd you want to drink?"

"You don't like me!" Tony says.

"What? Tony I love you," Stephen says wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Y...you didn't want my ring. You don't want to marry me!" Tony says.

"Wait...that was a real proposal? Not a joke?" Stephen asks.

"Why would it be a joke?" Tony sniffles.

"Tony... It's April Fool's Day. I thought you were pranking me. Of course I would want to marry you!" Stephen says and Tony blinks.

"It's April Fool's Day?" Tony asks softly and Stephen nods.

"I love you so much. If I had known it was a real proposal I would have said yes in a second," Stephen says pressing a soft kiss Tony's temple.

"You would have?" Tony asks softly.

"Yes. I would have," Stephen says and Tony holds up the ring.

"Stephen, will you marry me?" 

"Yes," Stephen breathes out and they share a deep kiss.

"Unmute JARVIS," Tony says.

"Thank you Sir, and congratulations. I apologize for my behavior Dr. Strange."

"It's alright JARVIS. I would have done the same," Stephen says.

"Hey! I have an idea. You want to announce our engagement on Twitter?" Tony says.

"No one will believe it is real," Stephen says.

"So? We'll know and we can play a nice little trick on the world. The one time we let them know something about our relationship they think it's fake," Tony says.

"Devious minx. Let's do it," Stephen says.

 

Fe Man @tonystark

Happy to say that Stephen Strange said yes! I be accepting congratulations on the engagement starting now.

 

Something wicked @stephenstrange

Don't you mean we will be accepting congratulations?

 

Fe Man @tonystark

Yes

 

Yeet @melissarae

Replying to @Fe Man @something wicked you are both cruel

 

Red hair don't care @pepperpotts

Congratulations @Fe Man @something wicked

 

Michief managed @lokigodof mischief

Clever trick worthy of me even.

 

Lord Protector @victorvondoom

Do not get any ideas love. 

 

Michief managed @lokigodof mischief

Spoil sport <3

The next day Stephen and Tony post a picture of the ring laughing at the fact that they managed to break Twitter.

The world is pissed they missed out on their engagement. But acknowledge the awesome trick.

Tony considers having their wedding on April Fool's Day.


End file.
